Yuma Mukami
Yuma Mukami (無神 ユーマ Mukami Yuuma), formerly known as'Edgar' (エドガー Edogā), is the third son of the Mukami household. Appearance Yuma is a very handsome young man. He is tall and has messy light brown hair. He usually has it tied up in a bun with bangs and some strands hanging out from the back.*drools* He usually wears a long sleeved white V-neck shirt with a black trim towards the top along with a black sweater. He wears it with brown pants. He also wears a necklace and bracelet on his left arm. His school uniform consists of the black school blazer with a black sweater that has a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt underneath and a blue tie that has a white string on the left side. He wears it with the black uniform pants and brown shoes. He wears the necklace and bracelet on his left arm with this outfit as well. Personality The voice, body, and attitude of this rebellious do-S are all big. He often goes on rampages, but he falls asleep after he becomes bored. He can always be found munching noisily on sugar cubes. He is extremely perverted, and hot-tempered. As a child, he was timid and shy. However, those traits had to be deserted if he wanted to survive out on the streets with the other members of his rebellion gang. He grew violent, rough, and dominating with time. History Yuma is actually Shu's childhood friend, Edgar. He met Shu when he was still a human, in the forest one night. Shu and Yuma became best friends, but Reiji destroyed Yuma's village in a fire. Wanting to save his parents, Yuma went into the fire despite Shuu's protest, and Yuma "died". Later, it's revealed that he somehow survived and woke up with injuries, but had no memories of his past or of what happened. He became a follower of a street gang and looked up to the leader, or boss, Lucks. Under a new name, Bear, Yuma lives on the streets with Lucks and the others. Lucks would scavenger around and steal food to give to all his followers. He also worked as a slave, or what he claims as "livestock", in order to get money to pay for food as well. His main dream, which Bear will inherit, is to have a world where everyone is free and equal, no social classes or gaps. He wanted to strip the corrupt politicians and aristocrats of their status in order to purify this world of its filith. However, a war was going on during the time and the military had come into town with tanks and troops. They came across one of these rebellion groups, aka Lucks' group, and shot all of them dead, save Bear/Yuma. He passed out and the next thing for his eyes to meet was the gray cieling of the orphanage. At the orphanage, still going under the name "Bear", he meets Kou first in the punishment cell after beating up members of another gang who were insulting Lucks and his gang. He then meets Azusa and Ruki. The four of them, with Ruki as their leader, devise this plan to escape the orphanage. They set a time, but Bear got caught up in a discussion with this boy named Leo, who recognizes Bear as Edgar. The plan continues and Kou sets fire to the room, which distracts the gaurds. They successfully escape, but are later hunted down by the officials. All were shot and sentenced back to the orphanage. Shortly after returrning to the orphanage, they met Karlheinz, who offered each of them, individually, a second chance at life, but as vampires. All agreed.1Karl Heinz takes them to a mansion, where he discusses the duties of each and his "Apple of Adam" plan. While there, Karl Heinz gives Bear a new name. "Yuma" and introduces him to sugar. Relationships Shu Sakamaki Yuma was revealed as Shu's childhood friend, Edgar, in Shu's route of the game. They met in the forest when they were children. Shu would often run away from home to play with Edgar and do various things like hunting and firewood collecting. Reiji soon became aware of the situation and set out to hurt Shu by setting Edgar's village on fire. Edgar went into the fire, despite Shu's warnings that he'll die, in order to save his parents. However, he never returned and all that remained were the ashes of the village. Also, Shu invited Edgar to come to his mansion during a ball and even gave him clothes to wear. However, Edgar doesn't know etiquette nor how to dance and was provoked by others, so he was embarrassed and ran off. Shu met up with him in the forest and Edgar returned the clothes. Shu noticed a scar on Edgar's shoulder, which is brought up again on the school rooftop as a way of confirming Yuma's identity. In Yuma's route, he has a dream where he catches a glimpse of Shu, claiming they were friends. Confused, Yuma takes Yui and ventures off to the Sakamaki's house. However, everyone was asleep, save Reiji. Reiji tells them to come back another time or to meet up with Shu at school, but Reiji suddenly realizes Yuma's identity. At school, Reiji runs across Yui and Yuma in the hallway and tells Yuma that Shu had caused the fire. Trivia * He loves farming. * His recent interest is dairy farming. * His least favourite food is curry. * He has his own farm where he grows carrots and pumpkins. * He is right-handed. * His foot size is 29 cm. References # ↑ Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Category:Characters